


Best

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 8. “Go back to sleep.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Best

Rook hums as he rocks the little girl in his arms, back and forth. She blinks up at him, her eyes taking in her father's face for only the third time. His smiles grows bigger, when she nuzzles up to the skin covering up his heart.

“Go back to sleep.” He coos, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Next time you wake up, your uncles will be here, and you’ll want to be wide awake for that.” He laughs quietly, “They’re going to spoil you so much.” He rocks her for a few more minutes, waiting for her eyes to stay closed and her breathing to even out before he sets her down.

He turns to face the hospital bed in the room, going over to sit by Y/N, who surprisingly awake. “How you feeling?” He asks, pushing the hair in her face away.  
She smiles up at him, “Tired, but happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy. And you’re so good with her. Best dad.” She says, patting his chest with her hand not attached to the to the IV pole.  
“And you’re the best mom.”


End file.
